


Peter hurt and Caring Avengers.

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: Set in the Age of Ultron, but this time Peter is with the avengers and is wounded in battle, everyone worries but luckily the end is happy.





	Peter hurt and Caring Avengers.

It was a normal day for the avengers, the group ran from one side to another fighting as usual this time against Hydra soldiers and with a new addition to the team, after his Aunt May Parker died and he was left alone Peter or rather The spiderman was assigned to the avengers and Tony became his legal representative while serving the age of majority …  
Tony flew in his armor and was about to penetrate into the main base however he couldn’t because there was a protective shield around it…

-¡Shit! -the man cursed-

-¡Language! -Steve told him over the headset- ¿Jarvis what’s the view from upstairs?

-There is a protective shield aroud the main base Capitán Rogers -The AI said- Stark tecnology…

-Just break the shield so we can enter -Peter said- There must be a sensor somewhere…

\- Wait! No one is going to say anything about the fact that the Capitan just told me Language? -Tony asked-

-Guys! -Clint told them- there are more soldiers coming in, Something must be done …

-Coming -Thor said -

The demigod appeared out of nowhere and knocked them out with his hammer while Hulk destroyed an enemy settlement…

-I know what I said… -Steve told- It just came out…

He jumped off his motorcycle and caused it to crash into an enemy truck.

-Guys concentrate on desactivate the shield -Natasha told them- Cap come and help me here…

-Got it -Steve said-

-And for God Sake watch your language -Tony said-

The captain sighed and send his Shield flaying to destroy the enemy truck that was after Natasha…

-This is not gonna end anytime soon -he said-

-On the left side down I see a sensor, -Tony said- ¡Thor!

-I’m on it -he said-

The demigod found the place and gave him one of his strongest blows by completely deactivating the shield… Tony took the opportunity to get in and finish off several of Hydra’s soldiers. Natasha did the same, releasing the new weapon that the billionaire genie had made for her …

-So … how was it? -Tony asked-

-I hate to admit it but it works great … -She told him-

-¿Spidey where are you? -Steve asked-

-Busy -the younger said as he crashed two mens together with his sticky string-

-¿Guys what the hell is that? -Clint asked in fear-

They watched as new soldiers came out of a hidden place under the water they looked strange, had very advanced weapons, and some even could fly…

-Okay new Super Freakies everyone -Tony said- be prepared...

The new soldiers began to attack with force, apparently Hydra had improved them because they did not fall as easily as the rest and one of the weapons fired laser beams while the other bombs that devoured everything, it was certainly difficult and only Hulk seemed to like the new skills of their enemies and that only because he could still lift them and crash them to the ground without mercy…

-This is just great -Tony said-

-At least someone is happy -Natasha said-

-¡Roarrrrr! -they heard the Hulk-

Clint was attacking two enemies when he noticed that he had no more arrows, then managed to shoot one of them with his bow and nailed a knife from his secret pocket, the other also wanted to attack him but seven years of combat training did not pass in vain , The soldier ended up lying on the ground and Clint could use the weapon that took him to continue fighting … what the man did not notice was the person who watched him quietly pointing at him with his little gun and a devious smile on his ugly face… Everyone was fighting his own battles however Spiderman did notice that and he used his sticky string to get there really quick…

-¡Clint! -Peter screamed-

The strange bullet was about to hit Clint but Peter pushed him to get the shot in place … The boy fell to the ground moaning in pain as he held the side bleeding non-stop, Clint’s quick glance detected the man and was about to shoot him when Hulk took it into his hands directly to a cruel revenge …

-Peter!

The man fell on his knees right next to Peter immediately removing a piece of cloth and pressing with it the boy’s wound to stop the blood while it recovered, its metabolism was the same as captain america so it would not take long to recover …

-You’re gonna be fine -he said- this will stop bleeding in a bit…

-It hurts… -Peter said closing his eyes tightly- bad… this is not… normal…

Clint looked at the wound and noticed that peter skin was getting dark and the blood was still coming out it wasn’t stoping like usual…

-¡Someome help! ¡Pete it hurt! - he said to the others-

In a minute Tony was there protecting them with his blasters and looking worriedly at Pete while the younger did his best not to scream in pain…

-¿Why isn’t he healing? -Tony asked- this isn’t normal…

-I don’t know -Clint said- it was one of those strange weapons…

Tony checked the bullet that was on the ground and noticed that it came with a kind of container and some kind of liquid had entered in Peter’s body…

-Please… -said Peter almost crying- make…it…stop…

The two men looked worried, Peter did not like to look weak in front of any of the avengers much less in a battle nor against Tony whom he considered his hero, he always said that he was well even if he was not and more important he never complained about anything much less pain…

-Guys we need Banner -Tony said- Pete is really bad…

-You know is almost imposible -Steve said- 

-Nat we need a Lullaby -Clint said- 

-I'm installing the bomb -she said- 

-Let me see what I can do -Thor said-

Thor found Hulk not far away, finishing with five Hydra soldiers without problems … he turned and his green eyes made contact with the blues of the demi god…

-Hey friend Hulk -Thor said-

The Hulk grinned, for some reason Bruce still didn’t know the other guy had a strong affection for Peter and Thor, he always protected Peter if the boy was near and Thor was is official battle partner…

-Hammer… -the Hulk said-

-We need your help -the blonde said-

-¿Hulk smash? -Hulk asked-

-No -Thor said- well… more than your help we need Bru… Puny Banner help… -he corrected-

-Puny Banner help -hulk repeated-

-Yeah we need him -Thor said- Little Spidey is really hurt and only Puny Banner can help him…

-Spidey hurt -the other guy said- Hulk can’t help Spidey… Puny Banner can help Spidey…

-Yes… -Thor said- please…

After a few minutes of desesperation the Hulk finally said…

-Fine.

He closed his eyes and Thor saw before his eyes as his body shrank until an unconscious and semi nude Bruce Banner remained on the floor, the demigod inmediaty shook him awake…

-Wake up -he said-

The doctor opened his eyes and inmediatly felt the coldness of the snow, bombs exploded everywhere and he was there not the other guy…

-¿What hapened? -he asked- ¿what am I doing here? Don’t tell me…

-Not time for explanatios friend Bruce -Thor said taking his hand- Little Peter is hurt and he needs you, stay close to me and don’t stop running…

Thor guided him through the forest quickly as he struck soldiers with his hammer to remove them from the place, when they came to where Peter was accompanied by Tony and Clint Bruce was already freezing to the bone, luckily Clint gave him his jacket and that helped a bit.

-The bullet had a little container -Tony said- I don’t know what they used…

-Peter -called Bruce- talk to me Peter…

-It hurts -he said- really bad… 

-I know it hurts -Bruce said- ¿Does it feel like a normal shot or is there something different?

-It hurts differently, -he said through the pain- like needles… stuck in my body… again and again.

\- It’s a kind of poison, -Bruce said- I’m sure Hydra did it… They hate the captain. They were inspired by it to create this, it’s immune to his metabolism that's why he’s like this …

-Everyone careful with the little guns -Tony said-

-That shot was for me -Clint said-

\- You own it to Peter -Bruce said- you would have died inmediatly…

-¿Nat do you have the Bomb? -Clint asked-

-Yes -she said- Ready for use…

-Okay ¡everyone out! -Steve called- ¡we’re blowing this place!

-Thor, could you take Peter, please? -Bruce asked- Be careful…

-Absolutely yes my friend -Thor said taking Peter in his arms-

The boy endured the pain and grabbed the neck of the god with one arm while with the other held the bandage that Bruce had done, it was very painful but the heat that emanated from Thor’s body was very comforting… They all climbed into the Quinjet and left the place as the base exploded behind them, the way got a little long for them because they were worried about Peter, Bruce was checking his vitals while Clint held his hand …

-You’re gonna be okay Pete -Clint said-

-¿Why… still hurts? -The younger asked-

-Your Spidey blood is fighting the poison that’s what causes you pain. -Bruce explained- Luckily they did not measure a quantity necessary to kill you, so when the effect passes you’ll feel better, and while we wait I can give you something for the pain…

The doctor took out a small bottle of purple liquid, a painkiller that he and Tony had created specially for both Steve and Peter, the man put it in a syringe and injected the boy who immediately in absence of pain became more relaxed…

-¿Feels good enough to sleep? -Bruce asked while patting the younger head-

-Yeah… it's good -Peter said- thanks…

When Peter woke up a couple of hours later they were already in the tower and the boy was in his bed … He looked around and saw that all the avengers were there asleep next to his bed or against the wall, only Clint was awake and in front of the window, the boy tried to get up but his body was still sore …

-Argh! -he hissed-

-Hey … -Clint said sitting at the end of the bed- carefully there, Bruce said you’d still be in pain… ¿How do you feel?

-Sore… -he said- but a lot better than before…

-About earlier -Clint said- I want to say sorry… Because of me you got shot.

-It wasn’t your fault, I’m sure that if I were to die you would do the same for me -Peter told him- Besides, I’m a hero. This is our job, ¿right?

-Yes I guess -The archer said- It’s the Avengers job…

-¡Little Peter! -exclamed Thor happily- It’s glad to see you awake!

-Thanks Thor -the boy said-

-Hey ¿are you feeling alright kid? -Tony asked-

-Yeah… -he said- A bit sore but fine…

-You better not scare us like that again… -Natasha said as she kissed him on his forehead-

-I’ll try my best -Peter said-

-How about I make pancakes? - Steve said- I have a new recipe that you will love! No one is allergic to blueberries right?

-I vote for that -Bruce said- and Peter needs to eat to get better soon…

-Thank you guys -Peter said- I really appreciate what you do … You accepted me without knowing anything about me and take care of me as if we were family …

-Do not say “as if we were” -Clint told him- we are a family and get used to this because you are part of it …

-The Avengers family -Tony said- sounds good…


End file.
